


Son of Fay

by DarthPel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthPel/pseuds/DarthPel
Summary: Dumbledore heeded Lily's warning. With few options left he used a device passed down from the previous Headmaster onto him.Maybe, There's another path open yet.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, but if anyone wishes to pick it up and make a full story out of this. Please message me first, that's all I ask.
> 
> Discord link
> 
> https://discord.gg/uQx3cxRwb4

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, a man with more titles than he cares to count, and a teacher by profession. Was at a loss for what to do.

Voldemort had been defeated just a few wee hours earlier. Yet he feared the defeat of the most feared Dark Lord of the time was only a momentary reprieve, a breather for what was yet to come.

The person, or babe rather responsible for the miraculous defeat of the dark magician laid asleep in a hastily repaired crib salvaged from the remains of the Potter's Godric's Hollow hide-out. Harry Potter, now an orphan, the boy who lived despite the impossibility of the odds.

And that left Dumbledore at a loss for what to do. Lily had, before her death. Borderline begged Little Harry not be sent to live with her sister. Insisting Petunia Dursley nee Evans would be abusive towards a child simply because of his magical nature.

Yet Dumbledore didn't want to place the savior of the Wizarding World with a magical family either. They would surely spoil him rotten and/or exploit him for the fame he would surely inherit if the word got out of a surviving Potter. 

So far, the Headmaster didn't announce the survival of a Potter heir in fear of what the ministry would do to the child, the war may be over. Yet, many death eaters still walked freely. Some, like Lucious Malfoy, he was sure would get away scott free due to his wealth and influence in the Ministry of Magic.

"Are you okay Albus?" Minerva Mcgonagall asks as she walks into the office.

"No, I don't know what to do, I'm running out of options Minerva." The humbled old man admits, letting a weary sigh escape his lips.

"Do you think?" The question, though not finished, was understood. Minerva's eyes caught sight of a flashy silver cylindrical device sitting on the desk. Her eyes widen slightly, "So, it really must come to using that? Are you sure it still works? It has been at Hogwarts longer than you or I, Albus." 

  
  


Shaking his head, Albus explained himself, for the purpose of placating his closest friend, "I must try. I'll not dishonor Lily or James Potter to simply dump him with his relatives or people who might exploit him." 

Dumbledore picked up the device, and fumbled for a moment, as he attempted to remember how to activate it.

* * *

The room was dark, the lights had been turned off, and the blinders had been closed to ensure as little light as possible could intrude. 

Opening his Eye, A tiny green creature that could be mistaken for an elf, Master Yoda, the highest ranking member of the Jedi Order asked his fellow ancient Master, "Master Fay, a pleasure to see you, it is. What brings you to the temple?

Fay, who despite being over 400 years old still retained a youthful appearance smiled softly and answered "The will of the Force, Master Yoda."

Boeing his head and letting his ears droop, the master of the order states softly "So, you have felt it as well. Two, in such a short period, disturbing this is. Master Qui-gon, a child he will bring. Strong in the Force he is, and given time, stronger than any Jedi he could be. Yet the Force, the force remains upset. Unbalanced it is, at two points in the galaxy, the greater, and the lesser." 

"You fear the chosen one?" The blond Jedi asked cautiously, with the re-emergence of the sith, a powerful Force sensitive was no matter to take lightly. Yet Yoda spoke of two, intriguing, as this was to her, it also mirrored some concerns about the fate of the Jedi in her mind.

Yoda, regaining some composure, admitted to her, "Fear? Yes, I fear for the future of the order. Two children of power, to the temple they will arrive soon, uncertain. Their future is clouded by the dark side." 

  
  


"And you fear that these children will be the cause?" Fay asked, hoping to hear otherwise from her superior. But the Force was a cruel mistress, and at that moment, a beeping sound interrupted the two, as Yoda pulled out his communication device.

One he only kept in him, never expecting it to go off, especially not in this precise moment.

Activating it, a barely familiar figure presented itself shrouded in the holographic blue. One Yoda wasn't as familiar with, no one spoke for a moment. 

"Master Yoda, I apologise for calling you at such a time. But I'm afraid that the favor that you owed to the previous Headmaster, I know must ask for it to be repaid. I would not have bothered you if it wasn't of utmost importance." The bearded old man asked, desperation, tiredness and weariness coming through his voice.

  
  


"Speak of this Favor, Headmaster Dumbledore. If we can, then help, the Jedi will." The green little elf answered, bringing a hand to his chin.

  
  


Giving the old Jedi a Nod, the Headmaster began explaining "Unfortunately, Magical Britain has been embroiled in Civil War for the better part of the decade. Voldemort, a self styled Dark Lord has been terrorizing our nation, until just a few hours ago. When he attacked the hide out of one of my own soldiers, Lily and James Potter were murdered, but somehow, their child, Managed to survive a curse which not even his parents had, for better or worse. Defeating Voldemort. 

"His only relatives are people I'm afraid who would only abuse him. And when words get out of the boy surviving an encounter and defeating the Dark Lord, I'm afraid any family I may give him to that I trust will only spoil him, or worse, exploit him for his fame, and I'm afraid, while defeated, Voldemort is not gone for good." 

  
  


Coming into view of the Oddly clothed elder, master Fay asked, "Excuse my interruption. But are you certain that this DarkSider will return?" 

  
  


Nodding respectfully, Dumbledore revealed. "I'm certain. Voldemort had been hunting the Potter family for a long time, you see. Harry here, is subject to a prophecy, a prophecy which as of now, points at little Harry." 

Stroking his chin as he had been earlier, Yoda asks "may we hear this prophecy?" 

"Indeed, the prophecy states: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born of those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies… and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the dark lord knows not… and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live as the other survives." Upon reciting the prophecy to the two olders, Dumbledore received silence.

  
  


"this is a local prophecy." Fay commented, causing the other Jedi to nod in agreement, however, Yoda spoke up once more, this time addressing the youthful Fay, "The people of the planet, Headmaster Dumbledore hails from. Blind to the force they are, a different source of power they use. Magic they call it, unique to them it is. A planet deep within the dangers of the unknown regions. Encountered this planet I had once, the previous Headmaster, save my life he did."

Frowning, Yoda turned back to Dumbledore, who promptly asked "Will you take the child? The Potter's were a wealthy family and I can assure you if arrangements have to be made…" 

Dumbledore trailed off seeing Yoda raise his hand "His inheritance, we don't need. Take the boy we will, a Jedi he may not become, but cared for, he will be." 

  
  


"Thank you Master Yoda, you have lifted a great many worries from this old man." Dumbledore replied with a small bow.

The com turned off, and the two Jedi masters were alone once more.

"To depart, I must prepare. See this youngling, I must." The Grandmaster said hopping off his chair.

Fay stood up as well, "We could use my ship, the Force is trying to tell me something about this child of destiny. But, it's… it's barely an audible whisper." 

  
  


"Magic and the force, two, different entities they are. Believed such a thing existed I did not. Until with my eyes, I saw. Dangerous it is, but confined it remains. I must warn you Master Fay, this world we head to, primitive it is." Yoda explained as he walked away. Door closing behind the diminutive master.

* * *

  
  


"So you are sending the brat away to aliens?" Severus snape asks, scoffing at the notion. 

  
  


It had been a week since Dumbledore had contacted Yoda, and he awaited the arrival of the Jedi anxiously. The last he heard from them, the Jedi Master would arrive today. So he had dienged it prudent to alert his trusted ones of young Potter's fate.

"Doubt you do? Hmmm." A familiar voice only to Albus spoke from the Door, Minerva, along Two unfamiliar faces to the staff walking in. 

Dumbledore stood, greeting the pair "Master Yoda, thank you for coming, and you too…?" 

"I am Jedi Master Fay." The near human woman introduced herself. 

Immediately, the others took stock of her facial features. She was more Akin to an elf of fairy tail, with the same ethereal beauty. Her compassionate grey eyes and black lipstick did well to contract her brown Jedi robes and blond hair. 

But her eyes were drawn to a corner of the room, the cry of a fuzzing baby came from the crib as Harry Potter made himself known. 

"There's a lot of darkness in your heart young one." Yoda addressed Snape, "A lot of Grief, sadness, anger, and hate. Let go you must, of these negative feelings you hold onto." 

The Slytherin potion master looked at the green troll in the eyes and said "You don't know what I've been through. Don't tell me to let go when I just lost someone dear to me."

"Old I am, for over eight hundred years I've served the Jedi, many Jedi I have seen, many I have taught personally. Their deaths, deep they hurt. But bitterness, resentment. In my heart, no place for them there is." The diminutive master lecture, drawing another scoff from the potion maker.

From her side of the room, Fay lifted a crying Harry from his crib. Who began to calm down upon feeling himself being held in tenders arms. His crying had been reduced to hiccups, but tears still welled in his eyes. 

Immediately, she sensed something dark, something that didn't belong in the boy. She paid close attention to the scar, drawing the healing force into her left hand, she prepped him up on her right arms as his tiny legs wrapped around her hips. 

She pressed the hand onto the scar, sending all the positive and loving energy she could, which caused the baby to whimper in pain momentarily, as the scar opened away, and wisps of black smoke left the wound, which promptly began to mend itself once more.

The boy didn't speak, but regarded the stranger with weariness as she did her best to calm him down. 

His eyes soon turned to curiosity at the stranger holding him, and reached out to touch the Jedi with his hand. He didn't speak, perhaps, Fay guessed he didn't know how to yet.

But she felt something, something she hadn't expected. 

During hers and Yoda's journey through the planet, not once did they sense the force in any individual, if it existed in this place, it was clouded by whatever, this so called magic did to cloud their force sense. 

Yet she felt it clear as day.

Centuries of training contained her surprise as she soon felt the same feeling return. He was using the force! 

  
  


The baby had been touching her presence in the force unconsciously. And soon he had a grip on her robes, she was a warm presence to him, perhaps the only comforting thing he had felt since being left orphaned.

"Master Yoda. I believe you might want to see this for yourself." The woman called out, much to Yoda's own surprise.

The small but powerful Jedi approached the woman holding the baby, as his own eyes widened, "Force sensitive young Potter is. Excellent news, this is. Easier, this development makes. Of the Jedi, the boy must become." 

"That's… unexpected," Dumbledore answers, having just dismissed the others in the room

Finishing his inspection of the child, Yoda admitted, with a bit of tremble in his voice, "Perhaps, but strange, that a boy is born with both your Magic, and the Force. Great, or terrifying things, he could achieve." 

  
  


"Perhaps, but considering how oppressive magic is to our senses, him becoming a Jedi might inhibit his development in this magic of yours." Fay stated, paying extra attention to the curious yet weary child she held in her arms.

"Then in your care, I leave Harry Potter. " Dumbledore said with closure, "Will you be staying for supper?" 

"Return to the temple we must. Short on time we are." Yoda declined kindly, with a bow he turned to leave, "Come Fay, much to discuss we have." 

* * *

Settling once more in her seat, Fay pulled her spacecraft out of hyperspace. Allowing the force to guide her on a peaceful descent through the atmosphere of coruscant. 

As they touched down on the landing pad on the Jedi temple, Fay turned to Yoda, "I wish to be the Child's Jedi Master." 

  
  


"Interesting choice that is. recall, you ever taking an apprentice before, I do not." The diminutive green Jedi said, Yoda's face grew serious for a moment. " Perhaps it's for the best. A familiar presence, he remains with. Come, we must introduce Young Potter to the council, we must."

* * *

"I wish I had a Starfighter like that." Youngling Harry Potter commented as he passed a tool to the senior Jedi he was assisting.

It had been nine years since he had first come to the Jedi temple. And at the age of ten years old, the boy had an insatiable love for any sort of flying machines. Spending more time in the temple's garage than in any other place, other than stuck at Fay's side whenever she came to the temple.

This had led him to eventually meeting, and befriending the decade older Anakin Skywalker

The Knight gratefully took the wrench and smiled, "well, perhaps now that you are a Padawan, we can modify one of the Starfighters laying around."

"Really?" The boys eyes lit up 

"Yeah, plus, Master Tiin is hoping I modify more star fighters anyways. As a way to ease their fear of me simply taking possession of this thing. Besides…" suddenly Anakin's eyes darkened significantly, "With the Clone Wars, I don't want to see any Jedi. Especially the younger ones put in unnecessary risk."

"Skywalker, there you are!!" A voice pulled them from their conversation, as a Jedi poked his head through the door, "I see Potter with you. Good, I'm afraid you are needed in the council chambers… I'm afraid... I don't have good news." 

There was a shift in the mood of the two Padawan and Knight, as the two bolted out of the Garage, Starfighters completely forgotten as they ran through the halls of the Jedi temple.

The closer they got, the slower Harry became, his eyes wide with tears in them. "Fay.." he murmured. 

Outside, in the hall, Master Yoda, Along with Plo Koon, Obi-Wan and Windu stood. All looking solemnly, eyes turned towards the two Padawans. 

  
  


"Padawan Potter." Yoda began, approaching the young boy, "I must inform you. That, Master Fay, has passed on to the Force. From now, Master Plot, your master, he will be."

However, the words fell on Deaf ears. As Harry turned and ran away from the Masters of the order as fast as he could. 

Plo Koon debated whether to give chase, but he was stopped by Anakin. 

Receiving a questioning look from both his own Master and the Kel Dorian, Anakin explained with a reluctant sigh, "Fay, did not raise Harry in the same way the other Jedi brought into the temple are, Fay, she was more of a mother to him than a master, there's been times he's even called her that… I thought I should let you know, as our Jedi doctrines, can sound quite insensitive, especially to the younger ones. He's... quite attached to her."

Obi-Wan frowned, knowing how Anakin himself felt at the passing of his mother. Knowing that his own Padawan probably still blamed him, shaking his head, the Stewjon native spoke up, "Anakin, you are perhaps the one that can relate the most to him now. Perhaps you should go to him, if Master Plot doesn't mind that is."

  
  


Said Jedi shook his head, "I'm fine with this. Let Padawan Potter grieve, but he must be ready. Fay wasn't a Jedi General, and refused to take him on dangerous missions. But I can't afford to give him that luxury." 

  
  


Anakin found him in the same garage they had been working earlier, facing out towards the coruscant sunset. He had tucked himself into a ball in his favorite spot, whimpers could be heard, and to the older Knight, he could see the shake of the shoulders.

  
  


Anakin sat next to him, resting a hand on his shoulders. The two sat like that for perhaps hours.

Eventually the tears ran dry for the new Padawan. 

"Why did she have to die?" Harry asked weakly. 

  
  


"I don't know, that's a question I myself could never answer." Skywalker admitted, "When my mother died, all I could do is blame myself, and Obi-Wan."

Harry listened, Anakin had never gone into his past before no matter how much he had tried to prod in the past. 

"She died in my arms, and I… did some things I'm not proud of, and perhaps, I still haven't gotten over it in a sense. I'm afraid of losing people I care about. So I always put myself in harm's way to see they always make it home. But in the end, despite what everyone thinks, it's my fear of losing those I love which drives me to be a stronger Jedi. But still, I fail when it matters." 

  
  


Harry gulped asking, "do you still blame yourself for what happened to Ahsoka Tano." 

  
  


"Yes." 

* * *

  
  


The peaceful night on Coruscant had been interrupted, one moment. The bustling city planet was moving along as it did every other day, the next, all traffic had been stopped. 

The night sky was illuminated an ominous red, the Force stood deadly quiet, the air was still. 

For one sleepless Jedi Padawan, this was an omen. One he didn't hesitate to take seriously, as he put his back into the small storage compartment of his modified Delta 7 Starfighter, a Project he and Anakin had finished following the death of Fay, and Harry becoming apprentice to a Jedi General.

The delta 7 Jedi Starfighter, was a heavily modified version. Trading off fire power that Anakin had preferred for better shields and Hyperdrive range, and while it had its own independent Hyperdrive system, it could still be attached to its hyperdrive ring.

Instead of the torpedo tubes and Missile launchers Anakin had preferred on his modified Versions of the Azure Angel, Harry Himself chose a cloaking device. Knowing he was too young and inexperienced to truly enter a dog fight.

"Where are you going." A voice said behind him.

Harry was stunned, eyes wide, his hands shook and his face took on a plane complexion.

Slowly, he turned around, to observe the bluish shimmering figure of the only mother he ever knew.

"Fay?" 

"Harry, we don't have long to talk to. But know I will be guiding you through your journey. It's time for you to return home… son." The ghost disappeared from view, a small feeling of annoyance washed over the Jedi.

As he climbed aboard his star fighter, another presence stopped him in the platform.

"Potter, before you go." The voice of Yoda called out to him. "That your mother didn't carry a lightsaber, the myths say."

The Padawan paused for a moment, "Tell me something I don't know."

"True, this is. But like all Jedi, recently, a lightsaber, she crafted. Not for herself, but one she loved above all else." Retrieving a hilt from his pouch, Yoda floated a simple cylinder. 

The hilt, much like Fay had been, was minimalist, most of the metallics had been covered in a black synthetic rubber material, which made the Lightsaber a comfortable grip, aside from this note, it was a rather plain blade.

But that didn't matter to Harry, who upon igniting the saber was greeted with a yellow blade. He could feel Fay's very Aura in it, the same compassion, the same love she always held in her heart.

"Yellow, the sign of a Sentinel, arbiters of justice they are." The little green trog informed him, "You, Harry Potter, have a destiny away from the Jedi Order. Your Biological Parents, Murdered, by a Dark Sider, akin to a Sith Lord. Powerful he was, but he met his end crossing your birth mother, he did. Although defeated, this Dark Lord, alive he is. Be vigilant, you must. Far into the unknown regions, your home world lies. May the force be with you, Potter." 

"And may the force be with you, Master Yoda." Harry bid farewell, one last time, "Always." 

Putting the Lightsaber on an arms rest on his cockpit, as his own double bladed one took up his clip, Harry finally closed the cockpit of his Starfighter.

Letting the force guide him, he docked with a Hyperdrive ring, knowing his craft had limited hyper space range. And after inputting the coordinates to his destination, the space fighter jumped into hyper-space.

* * *

A burning spacecraft zoomed through the atmosphere, this was the final planet on his long, arduous journey. And the pilot was barely holding it together, the planet whose atmosphere he entered was thick and lush, and he hadn't thought to reduce his speed just a tad bit.

  
  


In the end it didn't matter, soon enough he had slowed down, and now, he was cruising through the air. 

"Finally." The Jedi spoke up, looking for somewhere to land his spacecraft on, he wanted to be done with this journey. 

  
  


As soon as he had entered the sphere of the planet his equipment had begun to malfunction. Thankfully nothing crazy had happened like his hyperdrive activating and shooting him into the planet below. 

But it had tested his patience, with all the alarms and bells whistling about.

The Jedi Starfighter touched down on the ground, skidding to a stop as it bled off the last of its speed. 

In front of him, he had a great view of a large stoney castle, nothing he had ever seen before. And he stared at it for a while, getting lost in thought.

  
  


Much had happened in the month it took him to reach this unknown planet. The Jedi and the Republic had fallen. Mere days into his journey, Palpatine, who had declared himself emperor declared every Jedi an enemy of the republic. And that had been where most of his time had been spent, avoiding the imperial planets, seeking those that had to yet bend the knee to the self proclaimed emperor, and those had been few and far between.

It had left him, numb. 

He was numb, as he felt every Jedi be wiped out from existence in mere hours. 

He was numb because every tear he had shed had already been spent on the person he cared the most about years prior.

12 year old Jedi Padawan Harry Potter, was numb to the galaxy.

  
  


Soon, his spacecraft was surrounded by a group of people. The leader being an old man dressed in an odd purple robe and a long, white beard which went from his phase down to his stomach.

Sliding his cockpit open. Harry hoped to the force that these primitive and weirdly dressed people somehow spoke Galactic Basic, "Hello there, I am Jedi General Harry Potter, of the Galactic Republic. Can you understand me?" 

  
  


"Why of course!" The man answered, "Welcome back, Harry Potter. It is most unfortunate… that you have returned to us so young." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Witch and the Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving to his unknown homeworks, Jedi Padawan Harry Potter struggles with the recent events around the fall of the Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my Discord for updates regarding this story and more at 
> 
> https://discord.gg/uQx3cxRwb4

Skepticism was something you developed in conflict; If you didn't question everything around you, it could mean death. Skepticism was a healthy mindset whether fighting over the historic and important planet of Ruusan or patrolling hyperspace lines. Skepticism kept you alert and ready and it's how Jedi Padawan Harry Potter survived the Clone Wars. 

And Skepticism is exactly what he felt right now.

"So you're telling me that you guys use magic?" An ironic question coming from a Jedi who used the mystical power of the force to aid him, but nevertheless an appropriate one."As in Sith Sorcery, but without the Sith… or the Force aspect in general?"

"Well, yes." Albus Dumbledore answered, having dealt with his own fair share of skeptic muggle parents who had sired magical children. But even they had many an experience which their doubts had been worn away from due to accidental magic.

It seemed, upon being given to the Jedi, any abnormality had simply been explained away as this 'Force', which didn't help the matter as the mystical energy as explained by the Jedi was extremely mysterious as it was. Adding another source of power which could not be felt by those of Force sensitivity was just adding another layer of complexity to the Potter heir. 

"Would you like a demonstration?" Albus offered kindly.

* * *

Petunia Evans - formerly Dursley - worked as a nurse ever since she was forced to fend for herself after leaving her ex-husband Vernon Dursley.

After a long shift at the hospital all she wanted to do was kick back and rest her feet. 

Thoughts about her sister filled her mind; It had been 12 years since the death of Lily Potter. When she first found out Petunia thought nothing of it, after-all, she hated her sister for being a freak, or so she had been convincing herself. But as time passed on the harder it was to pretend she hated someone who had done no wrong to her. Especially being her own sister.

Did she hate the magical world for taking her sister away from her? Yes, but now she no longer blamed Lily. 

A knock came from her door, a frown marred Petunia's face. She hadn't been expecting anyone to visit her, so when a familiar style of clothing filled the peep-hole of her door she grew worried. She opened it to find Albus Dumbledore and a boy with a familiar face and pair of eyes. She quickly ushered them into the apartment, "Come in. Quickly! Before anyone sees you." 

Once settled in, the Wizard spoke, "Petunia, it's been a long time. I have someone to introduce to you."

Petunia was instantly drawn to the eyes of the young stranger, recognition ablaze in her eyes. 

"Hello, I am… Harry Potter." The boy said unsure, a measure of awkwardness. 

"You are Lily's son." Petunia Evans said softly. 

"I'm sorry for not informing you earlier dear, but young Potter was to be hidden for his own safety." Dumbledore explained, motioning Harry to step forward. 

* * *

Breaking the silence, Petunia spoke up, "So, tell me about yourself?" 

"Hmm?" Disturbed from his far off look, the boy answered, "There's not much to say really. I spent most of my time in the Jedi Temple. Master Fay didn't really want to take a green and young Padawan on her dangerous trips through the galaxy, and she was right to be hesitant because she died not too long after. Once she passed I was transferred to Master Plo Koon, given a three week crash course on naval warfare, and made to assist Master Plo in operations across Separatist space…"

The Aunt listened, brows furrowed at the prospect of an entire galaxy of life. Ironic it would only be known to magicals, who her deceased sister often described as ignorant. But not known to the Muggles such as herself, who actively partook in the search for alien life.

Nevertheless another issue cropped up in her mind, "And they just let kids fight in wars? These Jedi sound irresponsible."

"My Master was livid with the Jedi High Council when the war first broke out and the Jedi were made into generals. We were trained to be keepers of the peace, not soldiers. The war itself hampered my training as she couldn't just take a six year old into a warring galaxy." Harry explained curtly, "But, it gave me an excuse to escape…" 

Petunia took note of how often he trailed off, and sighed, suspicions of trauma arose within her mind as she told him, "You don't have to speak if you don't want to."

* * *

It was the beginning feast and students would begin sorting momentarily. Thankfully the Potter heir had convinced Dumbledore to carry out his sorting in private. He was, after-all, a Jedi who abhorred the spotlight. Quite the contrast from some of the company he kept around. 

He was no Skywalker or Obi-Wan Kenobi, he wasn't even a Jedi worth of note aside from being mentored by a legendary figure in the order and having some talent in the art of battle meditation. 

So the maintained anonymity was appreciated. And yet he still felt quite out of place at the table he was sitting. After-all, he was on the receiving end of various odd and inquisitive- and some downright threatening - looks.

A boy with platinum blond hair approached him, and sat directly across him, "I'm Draco Malfoy, who are you?" 

The Padawan stopped mid-bite and weighed whether to bother introducing himself or not, but in the end the hard-drilled manners that Fay had instilled in him won out, "My name is Harry Potter. I'm new here." 

The eyes of Draco Malfoy narrowed momentarily, "The boy who lived? Why weren't you here last year?" 

"I'm a transfer student." Harry lied, going along with the story Dumbledore had explained to him, "I come from a rather distant land. And there I was attending a religious school, but it was forced to close after a government coup cut funding.Now I'm here."

"That much is obvious," the second-year Slytherin answered, "From your accent, and your… manners, I'd say you come from the colonies?" 

The distaste in the platinum blond's face was an obvious one to Harry, not just from the tone but also the wrinkled nose. 

"No, a land much farther than the colonies. Now, if you’d excuse me, I'd very much like to return to my meal. I had a long day and I haven't eaten much yet." With his piece said Harry retook his fork and dug into his plate once more, cutting a manageable portion of the chicken and a bit of the mashed potatoes and bit into it. 

* * *

Over a month and a half passed since the school year started, over two months since Harry arrived on earth, and five months since order Sixty Six saw the destruction of the Jedi Order.

The downfall of the Jedi Order was still fresh in Harry’s mind. He doubted many other Jedi survived, if any at all. 

Although placed in a second year class, he was still a full year behind. So he was placed with a tutor to help him catch up, a girl from his year named Pansy Parkinson. Someone with a disposition for insulting his every attempt to cast magic. 

It was frustrating. He tried to play off jokes and dismiss the ill-feeling he got whenever his mind wandered to that place, which led him to his current predicament.

Months of built up grief, ready to burst out. 

Harry Potter, Padawan, Commander of the 104th under his second master. Pacifist, Murderer, Survivor, stood in the astronomy tower, his eyes were lost over the vast expanse of sky.

* * *

* * *

The first thing a certain intruder noticed was his long gaze. Second was the disciplined stance. To the casual observer he was simply standing with his hands behind his back. But anyone who gave a deeper glance would notice the sharpness of his position. 

A shadow distracted her for a brief moment. Despite the briefness, Pansy was surprised to see Dumbledore standing next to the boy, when previously there was none but the black-haired student.

Yes, she was spying on Potter. A favor she owed Draco. It would do good for her family that she remained on the good side of the platinum-blonde. 

She spied the boy retrieving something from his robes, "I wonder what Master Fay would have to say about me now."

'Master Fay?' Parkinson asked herself, moving closer to spy on the conversation.

"If you would entertain an old man my boy, what happened to Master Fay?" Dumbledore asked, causing Harry to close his eyes. 

It was a long moment before a sigh broke the silence of the night, "It was in the outset of the war. The Separatist had gotten their hands on a plague.They planned to employ it as a form of biological warfare. Jedi Master Windu led a team to secure a vaccine. I'm not sure what happened exactly. But they encountered Ventress, she was the apprentice of Dooku, the leader of the Confederacy. And Ventress killed my master." 

"Just, what happened to you, Potter?" The brunette muttered under her breath.

As if to answer her questions, the boy spoke up again, as his eyes returned to the sky, "What's the point of all this? The last two years after Fay died, I was transferred to Master Plo Koon and made to serve as a Jedi General in the republic army. I've been in many battles, witnessed the deaths of many soldiers, but in the end it didn't matter. The clones we fought side by side with, and the Republic we died to protect turned on us. Chancellor Palpatine turned out to be the enemy we had been chasing. Declared himself emperor, and denounced the Jedi as enemies of the republic. Ten thousand Jedi lead millions of clones into battle, now… I doubt there are even ten Jedi left." 

"I'm sorry, it must be hard for you." Dumbledore said, "Sometimes, things don't go the way we hope. But we must be strong."

"Strong? I'm just a Padawan, an apprentice! I didn't even have proper training for most of my time in the Jedi, Master Fay didn't wield a lightsaber so I had to beg people like Kenobi or Skywalker." Harry yelled back, he sat down in a window sill. Through the dimly lit room the second year Slytherin could make out the tears falling from the boy's face. "When order Sixty Six began. My Master and I along our detachment were chasing off the remnants of the separatist fleet. Plo was heading our formation, I was bringing the rear, I sensed a shift In the Force, and I just… fired at the clones. It wasn't fast enough, and my master still died at their hands. I maneuvered my Starfighter and made as much distance as I could from the system. And from there I never looked back, now I'm here." 

'What the hell is the force? I will know what you're hiding, Harry Potter.' so engrossed in her thoughts she was that Pansy didn't notice the rest of the conversation until a voice chillingly said, "Miss Parkinson, I'm sure you wouldn't mind escorting Mr. Potter here back to your common room."

Pansy stood up, cheeks heating up at having been caught due to her own foolishness. She stepped a bit further into the light and nodded, "Yes sir." 

_______________________________________

The walk back to the Slytherin dorms was awkward, filled with an uneasy silence between the two. Suddenly, Harry stopped Parkinson, retrieving a metal cylindrical object from under his robes, and called out, "Whoever you are, I know you're there. Come out." 

Three red and gold trimmed robes appeared from the dark hallway, revealing unfamiliar faces to either second year student.

"They're Griffindors, damnit out of all the people I could have this encounter with, it had to be the one with less magic talent than Longbottom." Pansy hissed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, the boy-who-lived and his snake slag," one of the boys said nastily.

"Gentlemen, I don't suppose we can solve this peacefully?" said boy-who-lived asked. Sliding a certain switch within his saber.

"Maybe, only if you both get down on your knees and kiss my boot." The leader of the small gang said arrogantly.

"I see, then I fear there will be no peaceful resolve to this then," the Jedi commented drily.

Next to him, his housemate hissed in his ear, "What are you doing Potter, I can't protect us both, and you can't do any magic." 

"Just stay behind me Pansy." The boy said.

A blue beam of light extended itself from the cylindrical object, which much to the surprise of the brunette girl spun with a swiftness blocking the spells that came their way. 

In the blink of an eye Harry was gone from her side and kicked one of students off their feet, and then turned, thrusting his free hand in the direction of the leader who was promptly sent against the wall. The last of the bullying trio was met face to face with the pissed off face of a Jedi, whose lightsaber was only inches from his throat. 

"Now, my weapon won't kill you. But I can guarantee you it'll hurt like nothing you ever experienced before." the Jedi hissed. 

On that moment, Pansy Parkinson saw another side to the fable Boy-who-lived. A side that utterly terrified her, as she hadn't seen someone of their age group look so cold. Not even the vaunted Ice Queen Daphne Greengrass could pull off such a face that gave away nothing, yet gave a feeling of cold death. 

Once the boys scrambled to their feet and ran, she finally allowed herself to speak with a bit of awe and fear, "Potter." 

"Yes?"

"You're terrifying." 

* * *

Koooh puuuhr. Koooh puuuhr. Koooh puuuhr. Koooh puuuhr. 

Through flashes of darkness and light, there was a metallic voice. A harsh tone followed by an intimidating outline of an armored titan stated, "You fought well Potter, but now is time for you to join your precious order!"

There was a red glow as the sound of a lightsaber pierced flesh. Then, the world was plunged in darkness.

"Join me Potter, and together we could rule the world."

Snakes hissed all around him as they tightened their grip on him.

"NOW DO AS YOUR PARENTS AND DIE!" a the same voice that offered him a place yelled at him in anger.

For the first time, he could see. Black tiles and shards of glass scattered all around him, in his arms, a familiar face damaged by a distinctive scar. As he held the dying figure, it whispered 

"Avenge us." 

Harry woke up with a start, gasping for breath. He placed a hand on his chest, feeling his quickly beating heart. 

Shaking his head, he says to himself, "It was just a dream." 

Looking out the window he noted it was still dark out. Throwing the school robes on himself, Harry opened his trunk and retrieved his double-bladed lightsaber from a hidden compartment. But as he grasped it, his eyes passed over the lightsaber -Yoda- had said Fay had built before her death. 

He placed his own saber down and picked up the foreign object, it felt weird in his hands, it had a warmness to it, he smiled bitterly remembering his former master. 

Reaching out to the force, Harry searched for the tall tale signs of people nearby. In Hogwarts, it was practically useless to do so due to the oppressiveness of the air in the castle blinding his senses, and he was quickly reminded of the fact as he recoiled and closed his force sense shut.

Risking punishment, the Jedi Padawan walked out of the dorms. Nearing the portrait door, a voice stopped him, "Where do you think you're going Potter?" 

"I can't sleep, Professor. I'm… I need fresh air." Harry answered, turning to look at Snape.

"If you must, do not get caught. I will not save you if the other teachers catch you out of bounds." The older man said with a sneer. 

The boy gave him a nod and walked out of the door. Making his way towards the Astronomy tower, a place he made himself familiar with often. 

He ignited the amber blade and gave the light weapon a few twirls, drawing in a sigh, he related himself into a lower guard. The dance began slowly, the Padawan closed his eyes and started from the first form, Shii-cho. He moved to the second form, and then to the third, his mind wondered, placing him back In the temple.

"Are you ready?" Obi-Wan asked igniting his blue blade. 

Two more sprang the lightsaber of a young Padawan, "Yes, Master Kenobi.

From the sidelines, a knight Padawan yelled, "Take it easy on him master."

A scowl came across the face of Harry, he'd much prefer to do this with his own Master. But she refused to touch a lightsaber, "I can handle whatever Master Kenobi throws at me Skywalker! I'm not a baby!"

"Let go of your anger Harry, Soresu relies on a calm state of mind." The Jedi Master reprimanded softly.

Suddenly, Harry found himself not within the safety of the Jedi Temple. But standing at the head of an Assault, memories of his first major battle as Commander of his own clone unit. 

"Sir, there's a battalion of clankers heading our way." Sergeant Sinker said with apprehension. Truth be told they only had 40 to the rough thousand that were coming down onto the ruins of the old Jedi enclave. 

Suddenly his form changed violently, from the defensive nature of form three, to the agressivenes of the Fifth form.

Surrounded by blaster fire the Padawan spun around the falling droids that came into his blade. The Separatist would dare defile Jedi ancestry! Anger slowly fueled his movements as the young Jedi's began to loose himself into the force the more he drew form it. 

A tank approached his position, but it mattered little to Commander Potter as he threw an arm towards the tank, few moments later it blew up, and when the smoke settled the whine of republic fighters flying overhead drew his gaze.

"Padawan." The voice of his new master called out to him, "Congratulations on your first victory." 

…

"The discovery of Padawan Potter's talent, concerning they are. Such a natural attunement for battle meditation, a dangerous tool it could be. Keep it hidden, we must. Meet you in Dantooine, I will." Yoda close out the communications with a bow, and Master Plo turned to his Padawan, "Come, apprentice. We have troops to address."

So engrossed in his movements, he did not notice a certain brunette standing in awe watching him as many objects floated in an orbit around him. Books, telescopes. 

"Just what are you Potter?" 

The sudden voice caused everything around him to fall, as he stood with his lightsaber low, but facing the intruder.

Annoyed at the sudden intrusion, Harry questioned her, "What do you want Parkinson? I don't recall I have any tutoring sessions with you today." 

"No, but I damn well deserve some answers." The witch demanded, "I waste my time with you five days a week and you yield no results whatsoever. Sometimes I wonder if you even have magic. Yet here you are, making objects float around you, without a wand! Just what freak of nature are you supposed to be?" 

That struck a cord, as the Padawan froze at her words, he blinked a few times and sighed, "I guess that I could explain a few things.

Satisfied with his compliance, she began questioning "So, what exactly are you, what's a Jedi?" 

"That requires an explanation, a lengthy one. Tell me, why do you think I like to come the this tower?" Harry began, "What if I told you, that almost all the stars you see in the sky, have planets like our own, many giving birth to many forms of life across the Galaxy?"

"Like aliens?" Pansy asked raising an eyebrow.

Nodding his head, the Jedi continued, "Yes, and a good majority of the world's out there, have advanced quite beyond anything on this planet, but the muggles here seem to be making a good bit of progress, anyways, in our galaxy, most advanced forms of life enjoy something called Hyperspace travels, which allow ships to move faster than light and cross the galaxy in mere weeks. This eventually led to the formation of a Galactic government. For over twenty thousand years, the Republic has stood as the symbol of hope and democracy against many adversaries. At the heart of the Republic, the Jedi act as keepers of the peace, with a history that goes hand in hand with the Republic since their inception. If one went to war, the other followed."

The witch furrowed her eyebrows, "And you're one of these Jedi?" 

"Yes, I was a Jedi Padawan, raised in the capital of the Republic, a planet called Coruscant on a region of the Galaxy known as the Inner Rim." Hearing the sadness in his tone, the brunette pressed, her curiosity getting the better of her, "What happened?" 

His voice cracked a bit as Harry answered her, "We were betrayed. Five years ago, after a thousand years of peace, War broke across the Republic. Jedi were made into Generals to lead the Grand Army of the Republic, for five years Jedi fought and died for our Republic, and for democracy. My first Master, A Jedi named Fay was killed by one of our few sworn enemies, a Sith Acolyte. I was placed under a master who was a leading General and so I was forced to fight in the war. Master Plo was a good man, leading from one stunning victory after the next, but above all he respected and loved all of his soldiers.

"Unfortunately, the Jedi were blamed for an attempted assassination of the Chancellor of the Republic. And he used that as a pretense to declare himself emperor, and so the Jedi Purge began, with an order unknown to us. Order 66, the clones turned on us. It was only luck and placement I made it out alive at all. I watched them kill my master. And out of Desparation and anger, I killed them too." 

Pansy give him a putting look as the boy began to pace, "I've been in countless battles, seen Jedi and Clones alike die. But nothing could have ever prepared me for the purge, almost all at once, I felt at 10,000 Jedi died. The Force itself was twisted, grief went through the Galaxy, as the light of the galaxy was extinguished, and the republic and Jedi were replaced with the Empire and the Sith, it's the day I felt my life lose all meaning... I'm not even sure if life is worth it anymore "

Pansy Parkinson listened closely as Harry continued to explain and express his abilities and his feelings, and she felt herself getting a better understanding of who Harry Potter was. It definitely wasn't the spoiled brat she'd been expecting, instead, it was a kid that was pained by his own existence. 

Drawing a simple conclusion, she told him, "I can certainly see why you are having trouble doing magic, it requires will, effort, power. You can be a powerful wizard, but for that you must take value in yourself, you couldn't have stopped the fall of these Jedi, but you can choose to take control of your own life, and prevent the same from happening again." 

She walked up to him, and kissed his cheek, drawing back, she told him "Never tell anyone I did this." And left the tower, leaving a Jedi to his thoughts.

Harry placed a hand to his cheek, the one the brunette had just kissed, and told himself, "I'm just an apprentice." 

"Then complete your training." A familiarly strict voice said, as blue-ish ghost came into his vision, standing there, Plo Koon, and Fay stood watching over him. 

"How can I complete my training? How am I even talking to you right now?" The Padawan questioned the phantoms of his two deceased masters.

"Remember what I told you Padawan." The soft voice of Fay reprimanded him, "The force, a powerful ally it can be."

"Yes master." The ghost of a smile spread across his lips as Jedi Padawan Harry Potter left the astronomy tower, returning his gaze towards a stained window. The Padawan watched the sun rise across the horizon, bringing with it, a new hope.


End file.
